


Day Fourteen: Clothing Swap:That's my Suit?! (Sanji Vinsmoke/Sakura)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Clothing, F/M, Kissing, Original Character(s), Skirts, Suits, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sakura decides one day to try on Sanji's suit,and while it goes well,Sanji ends up walking in and Sakura has a idea that she would like him to exacute
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 9





	Day Fourteen: Clothing Swap:That's my Suit?! (Sanji Vinsmoke/Sakura)

Sakura walked into her's and Sanji's room and smiled,he wasn't here,and for her plan

She needed him not to be here,She walked towards his side of the Wardrobe and opened the door quietly,she giggled and bounced gently on her tiptoes before reaching For the Black Blazer and matching suit pants.

She placed them Gently on the bed before walking back to the Wardrobe and slipping a powder blue shirt off the hangers and a black tie.

"Alrighty...this will all be too big on me...but that's okay"

Sakura gently pulled her skirt off,unbuttoning her blouse quickly before picking up the powder blue shirt and slipping it on.

"Woah!...it's so soft.."

She gently rubbed her hands sleoly on her arms,snuggling into the material,giggling.

She reached for the Suit pants and pulled them on,however like she had predicted,she was too short for them,but she still placed them on.

"I'm gonna fall if I move too much in-"

She heard the door handle wiggle,as the door pushed open

"Sakura-Chan? Are you-"

Sanji glanced at His Girlfriend,who currently was in his unbuttoned powder blue shirt and his Suit pants that definitely didn't fit her at all 

"Okay...?"

Sakura blushed maldy and bit her lip to stop giggling

"Join me!"

Sanji blinked and placed his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?"

"Well,look at your legs,you would look Amazing in a skirt!!"

"Sakura-Chan.."

Sakura pouted her full pink lips at Sanji,pulling her eyes into Puppy dogs eyes,holding her hands together.

"Please Sanji-Kun~"

Sanji felt his cheeks Blush as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Okay,I'll do it. But only for you"

Sakura giggled,as she picked up the the and messily did it,as Sanji picked up the blazer, assisting Her into it.

"D...do you want to pick out my outfit? Or shall I?"

Sakura gently pulled on her cheek before wabbling over to the wardrobe.

She pulled out a Pleated Black Skirt,a white blouse and tights.

Sanji sat down on the bed,and slowly began to unbutting his Shirt,pulling it off and taking the white blouse he was handed.

"This won't fit,your smaller then me"

"I'm sure it will,you've got a slender build Sanji"

Sanji smiled softly and slipped the blouse on,it fit but was a little snug on his arms.

Sakura giggled,trying to fix the tie as Sanji pulled his slacks off,and picked up the tights,sliding them on.

However a small ripping sound was heard Making Skaura Gasp and Sanji laugh lightly

"Oops.."

"Your thighs can't be contained"

Sanji rolled his eyes,before chuckling,pulling the skirt on.

He stood up and blushed ckerung his face laughing.

"My god"

"Your legs look fantastic baby"

"Sakura!!"

Sanji quickly grabbed her tie,wrapping it around his hands pulling her closer,picking her up,and kissing her gently.

"Your lucky your cute Beucase i wouldn't do this for anyone else"

Skaura giggled,trying to pull the sleeves of the shirt and blazer.

"Your too tall.."

Sanji chuckled,placing Sakura down on the bed,before adjusting the skirt to cover more of his crotch area.

"Your chose a short skirt for me,How do you think I feel?"

She giggled happily,taking his hand as he chuckled

"Yeah,but your rocking it babe"

"Your just loving my legs in tights"

Sakura shurgged,blushing 

"Can't blame me now,can you? Your legs are so toned and just..ahh!"

Sanji kissed her forehead before kissing her nose.

"You look nice in my suits,buy you would look even more Gorgeous if it was fitted"

"Uh huh,you just love me in more formal wear"

"I mean,yeah you look pretty in them"

Sakura blushed maldy,hiding her mouth and cheeks

"Hmm,someone's went cherry red and you suit it with the suit"

"Sush!!!,Your Thighs couldn't be contacted in my tights"


End file.
